Dimensions x The Walking Dead
by Johnny Raine
Summary: Summary: In 6x11 when the Survivors and Jesus make it to the Hilltop instead of Gregory being in charge, it's a person named Jackson. M-rated because it's the walking dead.


**Disclaimer! I don't own anything from The Walking Dead. The only thing I own are my own characters, such as Jackson.**

Jackson looks like: Blue jean jacket, Gray shirt tucked into Black Pants, Brown Hiking Shoes, 5'10, Mixed Race between African-American and Hispanic, but looks more hispanic. ,Very short dark brown (Confused with black) hair, Dark brown eyes ,Black square glasses.

Chapter 1

Knots Untie

"We plan to build. There's babies being born." Jesus said before footsteps could be heard coming from the stairs.

Looking towards them, the group could see a hispanic teenager with very short black hair, black glasses, a blue denim jacket, a gray shirt tucked into black pants, and brown hiking shoes.

"Jesus." He said with a bit of surprise in his voice. "I didn't see you coming into the Hilltop, I was sleeping." He said in a voice showing how tired he was.

"This is Gregory?" Rick said somewhat incredulously.

Just now noticing the others in the house, Jackson narrows his eyes before looking at Jesus, "I thought we talked about you telling people that I'm Gregory."

"We did, but I still think that it's a good idea to make it seem like people outside of here to think that Gregory is still in charge." Jesus explained, getting a reluctant sigh from the teen.

I'm sorry, but Gregory's not in charge anymore, I am." He said looking at the group, "I'm Jackson, the leader of the Hilltop, you?" Jackson said holding his hand out for Rick to shake.

"I'm Rick," Rick said shaking his hand in return. "we have a community. We have guns and ammo and we've come to see if we could make a deal."

Scratching his head, Jackson thought about it for a sec before saying, "Sure, I'm sure that we can find some kind of a deal. We'll talk more about it in Gregory's office, mine's kinda messy right now."

Once they were sat down the talks began, "So it seems like you're the leader of your group, so I assume that you're going to talk for them?" Jackson asked.

"Yes I'm the leader, but I won't be talking for us. Maggie will." Rick said surprising Maggie that she'll talk for them.

"Okay." Jackson replied with a nod before looking at Maggie, "So Rick has told me you've got guns and ammo, which I will admit we need, and I've also been told that you have medication, which we also need, but I've also been told you don't have crops to go with the land you have."

"We just started planting," Maggie said.

"Alright. I won't ask you what you're planting because I'm not much of a botanist or farmer, so I need help with the crops. So we've established that You've got weapons and meds that we need and that we have crops that you need."

"It sounds like we've got a deal." Maggie says with a hopeful eyebrow raise.

"It does sound like it, but I can't accept the deal." He said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Why?" Maggie asks surprised.

"The reason why is becau-" Before he could finish a man rushed into the room.

"They're back."

Nodding at the man, Jackson, Jesus, and the Alexandrians start moving outside to the three people walking towards them.

"Nathan, what happened to Tim, Marsha, and Craig?" Jackson asked Nathan.

"They're dead," He said.

"They still have Craig," Crystal said.

"Negan," Jackson stated with a slight growl.

"Yeah," Nathan confirmed.

"We had a godsdamn deal," He growled angrily.

"He said it wasn't enough. Was the drop light?" Andy asked.

"No," Jackson said angrily. "I had made sure it was the right amount, five times!" He said holding up five fingers.

"They said they'd keep Craig alive, return him to us, if I delivered a message to you," Nathan said with apprehension while moving towards Jackson.

Looking at Nathan suspiciously Jackson said, "So tell me then," before Nathan tried to stab him, but Jackson put his left hand in front of it, having it get impaled through instead of his stomach.

Grunting, Jackson headbutted Nathan in the face before Rick, Michonne, and him rushed towards Nathan to take him down.

While fighting against Rick and Michonne, Nathan was yelling while trying to get to Jackson, "Get off of me! I have to!"

Rick was about to take him down, but Nathan got the upperhand and at that time Jackson kicked him right in the forehead, making him get off of Rick.

When Rick and him were about to go towards the downed Nathan, Andy pulled out a gun with one bullet and shot Jackson in the side, "AAAAHHHH!" Jackson cried out from the pain while falling down to the ground.

Jesus and Maggie rushed towards Jackson while Abraham and Daryl took down Andy.

While this was going on Nathan had pinned Rick down and Jackson was able to look up in time to see Rick stab him in his throat, before getting up and him saying with a bloody face, "What?" before Jackson passed out.

xxxxx

"You're awake," Jackson heard Jesus say as he began to wake up some more.

"Yeah," He said with a slight cough. "I am, and I need to talk to Maggie." Jackson said before Jesus left and Maggie came in a few moments later.

"What Rick did was barbaric and trust me when I say, I've seen some barbaric shit." Jackson said before sighing, "But it was necessary. He could have killed Rick had he wanted to."

"You need to know, I didn't deny the deal because I'm proud or some other shit like that." He said taking a deep breath. "I did it because we have an issue."

"We've handled people like Negan." Maggie said confidently.

Shocking Maggie by his laughter at such a statement, Jackson began to explain, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but Negan isn't someone you can just kill. You would have to find _all_ of his bases."

"How many does he have?"

"I don't know, honestly. But I do know about a nearby post and it just so happens that Craig is there."

"So you want us to get your guy back?" She said with a raised brow.

"Yes, and if you do that I'll give you one third of out supplies."

"Half." She said leaning on the bed towards him.

"Negan hadn't even gotten that much upfront." He said with a hard look in his eyes.

"Half, and I know you'll accept because you care about your people."

Gritting his teeth, Jackson relents, "Fine."

"Please tell Jesus I need to see him." He tells Maggie before she leaves and Jesus returns.

"Jesus, we're to give them half the crops, but that's not why I needed to talk to you. I need you to go with them, so that you can identify Craig and you can help them if you want, just don't die." He says with a somewhat growl at the end.

"Alright." Jesus says before leaving.

"Gods this isn't going to end well." Jackson mumbles to himself before going back to sleep.


End file.
